


Hearthstone

by madrastic



Series: From the Nowhere Archives [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Hand Jobs, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, Light Dom/sub, Lube, Magic, Non-Human Genitalia, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Overstimulation, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Safewords, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madrastic/pseuds/madrastic
Summary: Who knew that sex was an excellent motivator for a certain dragon to unlearn self-hatred? Clearly, it was working somewhat. Somewhat.Day 4: Orgasm Delay
Relationships: Marsh (Aconite)/Ahren (Aconite), Original Male Character(s)/Original Non-Binary Character(s)
Series: From the Nowhere Archives [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1633051
Kudos: 17
Collections: 14 Day Quarantine





	Hearthstone

**Author's Note:**

> set during book 2

“On the bed, Ahren.” Marsh’s voice was smooth, confident as they examined the dragon staring at them in hesitant disbelief. “We had an agreement, and you  _ know _ what the punishment is for breaking it. Better we get this over with before I have a mind to tell Holly, right?”

The threat of their boyfriend joining in was enough to have the man making his way to the bed. Not that it stopped Marsh from roving their eyes over his tall form. He was filling out, lanky form slowly being replaced with muscle and squish. It was good—the last thing a Moonraker dragon should be was skinny. Getting a proper diet into Ahren, along with ensuring that he was moving around plenty, had been a blessing.

His freckles, little things dotting his tan skin, blown over his shoulders like kisses from the dearly departed, reminded Marsh of the constellations. Sandy hair, grown out of a clumsy haircut Holly had done in the bathroom, was starting to fall in his emerald eyes, though all the brushing in the world could never get it under control. It was so soft, just like its owner.

There would be no squishing tonight, though. No, Ahren had broken their agreement, and for that he needed to be “punished”. Of course, Marsh was sure he was going to enjoy his “punishment” more than anyone else—he had suggested it, after all, stuttering out the idea with heavily blushing cheeks. It had been adorable. So here he was, now, crawling on the bed, naked and excited, if the way the tip of his cock started to slip from its sheath already was anything to go by.

“Spread your legs.” Marsh ordered, pleased at how quickly their boyfriend obliged.

Looping a length of black rope around Ahren’s ankle and tying a simple single column knot, they checked to be sure it wasn’t too tight before fastening his leg to the bedpost. The same was done to the other as Ahren did his best to preserve his modesty, unable to even look the medic in the eye. Marsh didn’t mind much, there would be lots of other things they were going to do to Ahren that didn’t involve eye contact.

Without a care in the world, they propped themselves up over Ahren like he wasn’t even there, sitting down firmly on his upper chest as they took his wrist. The dragon didn’t fight them in the slightest, allowing his hands to be fastened to the bed, despite the way his blush spread down his chest and his dick finished everting, half hard already. It was going to be some time before  _ that _ got any attention, though, as was part of the agreement.

“Ahren.” Pushing blond hair out of Ahren’s face, Marsh traced his cheek with gentle touches. “Why are we doing this?”

“Because I said that I was a good for nothing waste of space.” His eyes wandered down, looking anywhere but Marsh.

“Again.”

He had the self-awareness to wince. “Again.”

Voice calm and collected, Marsh ran their thumb over Ahren’s lower lip. “And what did we agree to do when you say bad things?”

The words were something closer to a whimper. “That I don’t get to cum until I say something believably nice about myself.”

“Good boy.” The praise made a very quiet click trickle out of the back of Ahren’s mouth as he stared up at them, wide eyes belying his excitement. “Now, I’ve got a few surprises, because I have to do some studying tonight. You’re going to have to be  _ extra _ good for me, okay?”

That was a lie, of course. It was just easier to pretend Ahren was alone for this than to have Marsh fretting over him. For all their bravado, the Humanish didn’t want to hurt him, even when he asked them to. Instead of being beside him, Marsh was going to have to sit in a chair and pretend to read, for the first part, at least. That was not to say they wouldn’t be keeping a close ear and eye on Ahren from a distance.

This wouldn’t be too long, though, they could count on that. Ahren was getting better and better at these sorts of things—sex and blow jobs and hand jobs, but he had never been particularly good at having certain needs denied, not since he started dating Marsh and Holly.

He nodded. “I can be good.”

“ _ And _ you have to be loud for me, too. I’d hate to miss out on your pretty sounds.” Marsh’s grin was wolfish as they pinched Ahren’s cheek lightly, enjoying the way the patches of green scales glinted in the lanternlight. “Why don’t we play a game, either you win, and I come over to fuck you silly, or I win, and you have to say something nice about yourself. Doesn’t that seem like fun?”

“I-I wouldn’t be opposed.” The poor thing’s voice cracked as he said it.

Pressing a kiss to Ahren’s forehead, Marsh eased off of him, grabbing a few more things from their bag. “Why don’t we get started, then?”

As Ahren wiggled and shifted in a vain attempt to get comfortable, Marsh retrieved their materials. A trip to an… eccentric arcanist’s shop… had procured for them a couple of interesting accoutrements. There was a lubricant that enhanced sensation, something that they were very much looking forward to using on a certain dragon. They had also been set back a fair bit of coin for a dildo enchanted to vibrate, but it was very worth it, in their opinion.

Explaining to Ahren just what they wanted to do with them, Marsh had to feel pride in the way his eyes became moons as he nodded, quite excited for this new development. With the steady hands of a surgeon, they unscrewed the cap of the tin and, peppering in praises and lingering touches, made sure to thoroughly spread it across Ahren’s crotch, making sure to get every little crevice. If they were going to torture their dragon, they were going to do it right.

The man tried to buck up into their hand as they lubed up his cock, whining as the salve began to take effect and every brush of Marsh’s fingers was suddenly amplified to an intoxicating degree. Fingering him open was another thing—when Marsh’s fingers pressed into his egg channel, Ahren yelped, squirming in a vain attempt to get away from the sensations, legs already twitching as pleasure flooded him.

“M-Marsh—” His voice broke in a whine as he strained against the restraints. “It—It feels… a lot Marsh.”

Humming, the Humanish just continued with their work, running their fingers over that sensitive spot inside him as Ahren cried out. “It’s supposed to feel like that, Ahren. Not too bad, right?”

“G-good, very good.” Ahren tried to impale himself further down on Marsh’s hand, but a firm palm on his ass brought control back.

With a smile, Marsh pulled their fingers out, replacing it with the vibrator. “I’m going to switch this on, Ahren.”

The man nodded, chewing on his lip from all the new, magnified feelings.

When Marsh engaged the enchantment, their dragon wailed, arching his back like he was possessed, hips stuttered in an attempt to not orgasm right on the spot. Marsh’s teasing and taunting the entire night had been hard enough to manage for him, they could see the way he kept his legs tightly crossed as they gave him an order here and there, taking a bite off of Holly’s fork like it was nothing at all. Aidia had rolled her eyes and complained about how she didn’t want to know about their bedroom habits, and Holly had laughed so hard he started to cough, so Marsh had toned it down a bit—that and leaned one knee against Ahren’s to better stroke at his thigh.

“You know your safe word?” Better to be safe than sorry, especially as Ahren’s breath fluttered in his chest, looking at his Humanish like they were an avatar of the sun.

Maybe they were, in Ahren’s eyes. Their copper hair and golden eyes would be most closely reminiscent of an old god, far from anything a dragon in the Moonraker mountains would have seen. Their skills, too, would make them divine, the patron of medicine and healing, using their knowledge to make a certain dragon trill and shake until he couldn’t think more than often enough.

Moans and chirps interrupted Ahren as he got the words out. “Ambergris. A-ambergris if I need to stop.”

“Good boy.” Pressing a kiss to his cheek, Marsh drew a single finger up the underside of Ahren’s ridged cock. “Remember, you don’t get to finish until you say something believable about yourself.”

Ahren whined as Marsh got up, making a show of walking over to the chair in the corner and plopping down, picking a random medical textbook from a random class. They weren’t going to look at the words on the page, though. How could they, when they had so much more fascinating things to watch? Really, who could be able to resist a dragon, tied down with a vibrator in his egg channel, pressing right up against that node in him that made him wail and trill like he was being killed.

He started off strong, Marsh was going to give him that. In the very beginning, Ahren was genuinely trying to keep control, even as the lubricant began to really take effect. Trembling from the effort it took not to buck up into the air, desperate for any form of friction, the poor thing threw his head back, breathing hard as his emerald dick bobbed, leaking his golden arousal onto his stomach.

This was going to be so much harder for Ahren, especially when he glanced to Marsh, and, upon finding them with their head down, “reading” about the stress patterns of elves, trilled in that desperate, pleading way he knew Marsh couldn’t resist. Despite themselves, Marsh found the junction of their thighs getting wet, body fully understanding that their boyfriend would be perfectly willing to let them ride him until they couldn’t think any more than him.

No, this was a “punishment”. Ahren wasn’t supposed to enjoy it too much. Then again, enjoying it too much could be the lesson. Maybe next time, when he thought he had gotten away with it, they could try that: wring orgasm after orgasm out of him until Ahren knew not to dare his partner to make him cum. Now, though, now it was time to sit back and watch the show, strong hips jerking into the air as their dragon twisted around in his restraints, moaning as he tried to get the slightest bit of extra friction.

“Is there a problem?” Marsh asked, just to be a tease.

Shaking his head, Ahren tried to still his body. “No, there isn’t.”

“No, there isn’t what.”

A brief pause as Ahren’s thoughts caught up to him. “No, there isn’t, Sir?”

Aw, he remembered. He was such a sweetheart.

“Aren’t you so well behaved.” Marsh had never been one to coo, but Ahren deserved it. “So sweet, just for me. Wouldn’t it be nice to show you off like this?”

The dragon’s blush only deepened as he whimpered, green eyes round and pleading. It took everything in Marsh to not go and bounce on that cock until Ahren was screaming their name for all the palace to hear. Why not give everyone something to talk about, how a Humanish fucked the living daylights out of a dragon so hard he couldn’t walk or think straight afterwards. How could they help it that Ahren had such a nice voice, especially when he begged and moaned like this?

Ahren’s trills grew desperate as the lubricant teased him, the vibrator just shy of enough. Marsh’s name was already on his lips as he tugged on the ropes, trying to chew a hole through his lip. Oh, they couldn’t have that. The silly thing hadn’t even said anything yet, he didn’t get to finish already.

Setting their book aside, Marsh strode over and sat between Ahren’s spread legs, hand on the vibrator. “Anything you’d like to tell me?”

Wide, innocent eyes blinked at him. “Oh, that I’m blessed that you willingly look at me?”

Bastard. Well… literally but that wasn’t the intended meaning. Marsh pushed the vibrator deeper into Ahren, making the man groan out as his head rocked back.

“Going twice?”

He tried to speak through pants, chest heaving. “I… I’m the epitome of beauty or whatever. Marsh,  _ please— _ ”

“Believable.” For that, Marsh switched off the enchantment on the vibrator.

The dismayed cry that fell out of him sounded like Marsh was threatening to dismember him. Fatally wound him, at the very least. Ahren would not be getting to cum yet, not if he wanted to be bratty.

“Ahren.” Feathering their fingers along Ahren’s thigh, a thrill ran through Marsh at how the dragon’s eyes flicked to them, pleading, begging. “It would do you good to not forget. I’m not Hollyhock. You’re not going to get your way unless you play by my rules. Do you understand?” Calm, golden eyes stared at green, unwavering.

Ahren blinked first, of course, heart racing. “Yes, Sir.”

“Did you say something nice and believable?” Bronze fingers stroked the man’s inner thigh, just enough to be a taunt. Ahren got his pleasure by Marsh’s hand, and they didn’t take well to brats.

“I said something nice.”

A pinch, not hard enough to cause damage or bruise, made Ahren yelp. “Not good enough. Can you count for me? Up from three by sevens.”

Confused, Ahren counted, if haltingly, as the numbers swam in his sex-addled head. Marsh had never been one for corporal punishment, so this would do well enough, distracting the dragon while his body realized that no, he wasn’t going to have an orgasm right now. Endorphins had still been released, so having a moment of time to recover would be crucial. More than anything, Marsh was so glad that they had taken the time to read a book on the biology of sex, it made everything so much easier.

Soon enough, Ahren was more focused on the numbers he was adding than anything his body was doing, trying—unsuccessfully—to add seven to one hundred and fifty-nine. It probably wasn’t the right number, but Marsh had never been known for their exemplary math skills. They could do dosages, not arithmetic in their head. Never in their life did they have to count up by sevens.

After a few minutes of watching Ahren struggle, amusing as it was, Marsh wrapped their hand around his dick, giving it a firm stroke. A moan interrupted Ahren in the middle of a nine, the man tipping his head back in exaltation as he remembered what he had been doing. It was… Marsh wasn’t going to laugh at the fact that their three century old boyfriend had been sufficiently distracted from sex with a trick they used for children when they were going to do something painful or scary, but that didn’t mean it wasn’t funny.

Chuckling, Marsh let fondness bleed into their voice. “I use that trick on  _ kids _ to distract them from getting stitches out or vaccinations, Ahren.”

The dragon only blushed harder, turning his face into the sheets. “You gave me a task.”

Stilling their hand, Marsh tilted their head, expression placid. “Gave you a task…”

“Sir. You gave me a task, Sir.” That precious blush only deepened as Marsh rewarded him with another stroke, swiping their thumb over the slit of his cock.

“And you did such a good job for me.” Their other hand played at the inside of Ahren’s thighs, “accidentally” jostling the vibrator at his entrance. “Why don’t you show me just how good you are, huh? Think you can get to cum this time?”

Chewing on his lip, Ahren stifled little gasps as Marsh pretended to adjust the vibrator, ensuring that it sat snugly against that sweet spot inside Ahren. “Yes, Sir.”

“Good. Very good.” Gently, Marsh pulled Ahren’s lip from between his teeth with a thumb, the dragon looking at him like they’d set the world spinning. “Then why don’t we start.”

A whimper slipped out of Ahren’s mouth as Marsh engaged the enchantment again. The hand on his cock certainly helped as Marsh idly stroked, as if they didn’t have a care in the world while their dragon’s eyes unfocused, lost in the sensations. The poor thing must have been having such a rough time with this, forced to decide between the self-hatred beaten into him and the desperate need to get off. Marsh knew how this would end.

This cycle repeated, over and over, Marsh bringing Ahren right to the edge of orgasm and asking him if there was anything he would like to say with that honeyed tone. The dragon was particularly bratty tonight, giving Marsh sassy answers that were so unlike him during the day. It was alright though, Marsh didn’t mind at all. They got to spend more time teasing their dragon, seeing his cleverness fade away under a driving need, under the fog of lust and desperate pleading. He was just so adorable when they fucked him brainless, a teeny bit of drool wetting the corner of his mouth as his cock ached, his body demanding release.

No one was going to fault Ahren for just wanting to spend more time on his back with his partner taking care of him, so focused on him. Attention had been quite a rare commodity in his household, positive attention even more so. Even if it meant that he was being edged to within an inch of his sanity, Ahren still wanted to be here, to have Marsh’s hands on him, paying attention to him. How could they deny him that?

Bending down to give Ahren’s brow a kiss, Marsh could taste the salt of his sweat as he mumbled something incomprehensible, long-since abandoned words in favor of lewd moans and syllable clusters that could have been pleas. He was just so adorable like this, whining and whimpering and trilling like there was nothing in the world he wanted more than Marsh to touch him, not a single thought on his mind. This was the best cure for overthinking, Marsh was going to remember that. A certain dragon was getting too wound up? Time to edge until that certain dragon was drooling and clicking onto the bed.

Ahren had really never been good at edging, if Marsh had to be honest. The man was new to the world of sex entirely, no one faulted him for it, but, when Ahren was in charge, he was always ready to get off as fast as possible. There was just no way he was going to outlast the patience of a medic, especially not with the vibrator and the lubricant. It was simple, he knew what he needed to do if he wanted to get off tonight.

“Everything alright down there?” The question was innocent, but the resulting moan was anything but.

Green eyes struggled to focus onto the Humanish. “Uh-huh.”

Oh, that was just the cutest, the way sentences evaded him.

“Is there anything you’d like to tell me?” Humming, Marsh traced shapes onto the soft skin of his stomach.

“I love you?” The answer was immediate, if confused.

It took everything in Marsh not to start laughing right then. “I love you too, but no. Remember our agreement?”

The poor thing needed to think about it—genuinely think—to remember. “A n-nice thing.”

“Yes, good.” Marsh rubbed his stomach, long since messy with Ahren’s own slick. “Aren’t you being such a good boy for me. You  _ do _ want to finish, don’t you?”

He nodded clumsily as he scoured his brain for some excuse he could say about himself. “I-I picked very good p-partners.” It was hard for him to speak, words sluggish and peppered with chirps and moans.

“About  _ yourself _ , you overgrown lizard.” His leg jerked as Marsh brushed a finger along the underside of his cock, body oversensitive and wonderfully responsive. “Try again.”

“I’m… I… Books. I have a decent taste in-in books. Reading. I read things.” That was probably the best Marsh was getting out of him, from the way his chest was heaving, eyes unfocused.

“Good! Aren’t you such a good thing, just for me.” The praise was punctuated by kisses as Marsh started to jerk Ahren off in earnest, other hand taking the vibrator to thrust it in and out of his egg channel.

Ahren came screaming, sweet golden cum staining the bed around him as his hips stuttered, his higher functions entirely beholden to his base instincts. He sounded like Marsh was killing him. They could expect a knock on the door in a few moments as a guard panicked and thought a diplomat was getting executed, that was for certain.

Switching the vibrator off and pulling it out, Marsh carefully cleaned their dragon as best they could with a damp towel, the poor thing limp as his mind swam. Little quiet trills dropped out of his mouth as Marsh wiped off his stomach, the inside of his thighs, not enough energy left in him to even try to squirm away from the touch. Oh, what a dear. At least he’d be sleeping well tonight.

“You did so good, Ahren.” Marsh murmured, pushing sweat-slicked hair out of their dragon’s eyes. “I’m so proud, you did a great job.”

Slurring something that could have been an attempt at words, Ahren turned his head in the vague direction of Marsh. As Marsh pressed little kisses to their partner’s cheek, praising him, a knock on the door interrupted them. How predictable. The towel was artfully arranged to cover any of Ahren’s vital bits—the dragon was getting a lot better about nudity in recent times—and Marsh was almost certain the guards had seen worse.

A concerned face greeted them as they opened the door. “Sir, I’m here to check on—”

Marsh leaned on the doorframe, unamused. “He’s fine, I just fucked his brains out.” Might as well cut to the chase. Being aggressively candid meant a shorter conversation.

The guard blushed, his eyes stuttering down. “I, um, alright. My apologies for interrupting.”

“You’re fine, have a good night.” If they had to guess, Marsh would have pegged the guard as in his early twenties. Probably new to this job.

“You too.”

Closing the door, they returned to their boyfriend with only the slightest annoyance in the pit of their chest. Not for Ahren, Marsh could never be truly annoyed by him. Scooping him into their arms, Marsh pressed him to their chest, humming an old song their father used to sing for them. It was calming, soothing even. Ahren was a fan of being soothed, of being held. It had been a rare treat for him, but Marsh was never good at resisting him.

Little kisses were pressed against his forehead, arms a comforting circle around the dragon as Ahren came back to himself, bit by bit, breath fanning hot through Marsh’s shirt. It was funny how that was. Ahren had never been able to breathe fire, but, after especially strong emotions? A trickle of smoke drifted out of his mouth and his breath grew warmer, as if waiting for a spark that would never come. It just made Marsh love him all the more, their little dragon who loved them so much he couldn’t keep it inside him.

Lips like hearthstones brushed against Marsh’s neck as they carded their hands through messy blond hair. A glance down revealed tired, half-lidded emerald eyes.

“Care for a bath?” The fondness in their voice was enough to drown in.

Stretching out, Ahren leaned the brunt of his weight on them, doing his best to squish a partner a foot shorter than him.

“Mm, but you’re so comfortable.” His words were as raspy as the smoke trailing out from between his lips. “Do we have to?”

No, they didn’t. “You’re a mess, come on, I’ll make sure the water’s hot. I’ll do that thing you like with your back with the spot you can’t reach.”

With a groan, Ahren tucked his face into the crook of their neck, sighing like he had returned home. He snuggled into them, nudging them with his nose like he still had a snout, eyes closed happily. Oh, how could Marsh resist that, how this big lug lived for their attention like it was the finest ambrosia. It would be a crime to deny him.

Wrapping their arms around him, Marsh allowed themselves to be squished as Ahren purred into their neck, a warm, fuzzy feeling filling his limbs. True, they’d be dragging him to a bath soon enough, but for now, Marsh got to enjoy their boyfriend, breathe in his scent of smoke and oil under the smell of sex. Incredibly, Ahren was the hotter of the two, body content and relaxed enough to let heat escape. Gods, they were going to kiss this man silly in the morning, send him off to his council meeting with a dazed look on his face and a fresh hickey to talk about.

**Author's Note:**

> liked these characters? see more of them in [Wolfsbane!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25490305/chapters/61835116)


End file.
